I Love Moonlite
by Lehxra
Summary: The 5 Warriors and company realize how futile it would be to try and defeat the new Shaman King, so they escape and end up in New Jersey. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. After all, the Funbari Onsen being a worldwide franchise was perfect, Anna thought. But where would the money come from? YohxAnna/ some YohxOC, HaoxOC
1. Is this what we fought for?

It was already too late.

In the Lost Continent of Mu, in the Plant of the Universe, their end would come. They made it so far. What a waste it was, to finally defeat all of the Officials, yet have their souls taken at the very end. A pity, really.

The small African child opened her eyes and screamed.

A_ vision_.

* * *

**Well, I did it! I finished the manga, got my new idea for the story (which is completely different from the old one, which was actually a very horrible story) and even threw in an update! Yay me!**

**For some reason I wanted a parody, which will be hard because at the same time I wanted it to be serious. So we shall see where this is headed... Haha.**

**(Make sure you story alert for more chapters ;) )**

**-_Lehxra_**


	2. Something that is hard to do

On their way to the Plant of the Glacier, the 5 Warriors and company decided that they really had some thinking to do. After Opacho bugged out about the future, Yoh started to become skeptical. Was it even worth going through all this if the end result was death?

He stopped walking. "Is this a good idea? Silva is probably next, and he's strong as hell. We're already weakened. I swear we almost died a couple times. Is this worth it?"

There was silence for a while, but Yoh could see on his friends faces that they were considering his words.

"Opacho, do you still want to go to your master?"

"Uh, duh. Hao-sama only kills you losers," she said and jumped out of Lyserg's arms and headed toward the ninth plant.

"Opacho has left your party," Chocolove mumbled.

"I say we follow her-" Ren started.

"Yeah, and at least tell Silva we're bailing."

"No, that wasn't what I was-" Ren never finished.

"Ok, let's go. Good idea, Ren," Yoh said and they continued on.

"But I didn't-"

"Great! We get to live!" Chocolove interrupted.

Ren closed his mouth and glared.

* * *

"I am Silva, the official of this- wait little boy what are you doing here?" he asked and looked around for the others.

Opacho grabbed a rock and threw it at him, and surprisingly it connected. "I'm a girl!" she said and kept going, just as Yoh and friends came into view.

"Oh good, you're here. I am Silva, the official of this-"

"Oh hey, Silva, how's it going? We decided that we quit. We're not fighting you. Later!" and just like that they turned around and went back through the way they came.

"Is this against our Patch rules? I don't…know…" Silva said to himself and went to find something to eat.

* * *

"We have to be fast about this. We need to be gone before he wakes up, or else it's all over. Ryu, it's all you, man," Yoh said as they were running back through the Plant of the Sea.

"Refreshments?" Thalim asked as he drank a martini at his café hut 'Bean'.

"No we're in a hurry!" Yoh yelled.

"Well actually…" Chocolove began.

"No!" everyone else yelled and they continued on, jumping into Tokageroh's…ride.

Somewhere close to a half hour later they passed Iron Maiden.

"Should we go back and get her?" Ren asked.

"We don't have time," Yoh said.

"But I really think-"

"Too late now," Lyserg said. "Forgive me, Maiden," he whispered.

Soon after, a giant sphinx was approaching full throttle.

"Who the hell-" Ryu began as they moved out of the way.

It soon stopped, and opened, bringing forth stairs. A young maiden descended.

"Holy crap. Anna…" Yoh said, bug eyed.

"You do the explaining, Yoh. This was all you," Horo Horo said and cuddled with Kororo.

"Mind telling me why you guys are booking it in the opposite direction of the Shaman King?" Anna said, stopping in front of the Tokageroh-mobile.

Everyone got out of their seats and Ryu undid his oversoul.

"That kid Opacho saw the future," Yoh said and shrugged.

"Elaborate."

Yoh turned to Ren and whispered, "what does that mean?"

"Explain," Ren whispered back.

"Oh. When Hao wakes up, he's gonna steal everyone's soul with just a glance. So we're getting the hell out of here before that happens and going far away."

Anna stayed silent for awhile, before saying, "Ok, let's go." She went back into the space-sphinx and the boys followed.

"I'm guessing Jeanne and Faust died?" she said as she sat back next to Manta.

"Jeanne is over there somewhere," Ren pointed in the direction of the other plant. "We should really go back for her…"

"Too late, doors closed," Anahol said and they took off, soon breaking the surface of the water and flying into the sky.

"Where is this faraway place you speak of, Yoh?" Anna asked, as she walked over and sat in his lap.

He turned 50 shades of red before he could answer her. "I was thinking... somewhere that we can re-establish Funbari Onsen… whenever this guy runs out of furyoku," he said what he thought she wanted to hear.

"Sounds good enough," she said and rested her head on his shoulder.

It was the next day when Anahol said, "I gotta land now. I will die if I continue."

They landed in grass and Anahol dismissed his oversoul.

"Where is this…?" Yoh asked as they looked around.

"Hey…this is Central Park…" Chocolove said and smiled. "Perfect."

"Perfect how? Where is this?" Horo Horo asked.

"New York City," Anna replied.

* * *

**And so we begin the revamped version of I Love Moonlite. I'm really sorry to all the fans of the old one, but I think it's for the better. Besides, that other version was started when I was in middle school and the only knowledge I had came from the Shaman King that came on the Fox Box every saturday morning!**

**I am gonna miss some of the concept though. That scene in Sam's new house where that battle took place and Yoh was put into the coma was pretty good. It even had me at the edge of my seat... oh well.**

**R.I.P I Love Moonlite version 1.**

**-Lehxra**


	3. Patch's Daughters

Moonlite Stone was not a Native American girl. Neither was her sister. From what they knew, they were Caucasian. But they were adopted at birth into a tribe; the Patch.

Moonlite was also not a popular girl, unlike her twin, Caleriya, who everyone loved. She was more of a loner, and people labeled her 'emo' or 'goth'. She didn't know what she was. Her only friend was a girl who claimed she was a vampire. Her name was Keilith, an actual goth.

Her sister didn't ever spare her a glance in the hallways. She was used to it by now and it didn't bother her. She knew that the fair-haired girl had appearances to keep up. But she didn't understand why she was the one left out when Caleriya had the gift too. Both girls could see spirits. Keilith could too. Maybe that's why she and Moonlite got along so well.

Moonlite tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear and threw her books in her backpack. Being a Junior was harder than being a Sophomore. The books got heavier and increased and the work became more incomprehensible. She could only image what Keilith felt like as a Senior.

She walked out of the building and caught the public bus home. Her sister was already there, chatting away. She looked at her for a moment before going back to her conversation.

Keilith got on and sat down next to Moonlite.

"I hate your sister."

"I know."

The rest of the ride they said nothing more. Caleriya said goodbye to all her friends, grabbed her big purse that she kept her books in and got off at her stop, her twin following behind. They were identical except for the hair color.

They walked the block to their house in silence. They used to be each other's best friend until high school happened. Caleriya unlocked the door and they walked in, Moonlite closing it behind her and going into the living room while the other went to her bedroom.

Moonlite sat on the couch next to the spirit of bobcat, her mom's guardian. Their parents were Shaman, but they didn't make a big deal about it. They had mentioned that the next Shaman King would be chosen this year at the Shaman Fight, but they didn't care to participate. This was a while ago. They never stressed for their daughters to be Shaman. They wanted them to have normal lives, even if they could see the dead.

* * *

"Well guys... Anna's not coming back," Yoh said, the next day after getting off the phone.

"Why not?" Manta asked, seemingly the only one who actually cared.

"That guy said they set her up in some fancy-smancy suite last night and they're flying her to L.A later today. Apparently she passed the auditions." Yoh sat down on the couch and sighed. "How the hell is my damn fiance gonna up and leave me like that?"

"You guys are still engaged, dude? You'll never be Shaman King so shouldn't all that be called off?" Horo Horo asked.

"Thanks for making me feel worse, man."

"Time for school!" Ryu exclaimed.

"Ryu, man, aren't you like, 20 or something?"

"Almost. I never finished my Senior year."

"Well let's hurry. We're already late," Lyserg said and they gathered their supplies that they got from the dollar store caught a bus the mile to Hoboken High School.

The 7 boys stuck together as they went into the large building and found the main office, where the receptionist smiled at them. "Glad ya'll came back. Here's your schedules. Sorry we had to split you up because of your ages, but we tried to put you all in the same lunch period. Welcome to Hoboken!" They had come the other day to enroll themselves, and were kind of shocked at how easy it was. They had thought they needed transcripts. And a guardian.

Since they were already late, they had time to find their first period classes. They thought of a clever idea to have their guardians spirits study their schedules and find the other classes for them so they wouldn't get lost.

X x X

"That's an excellent theory, Thad, but what do you have to say about that, Heather?" the teacher asked leaning against his desk. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked to the door, where an Asian kid he had never seen before was walking towards him.

"Well, you're late. Just transferred here or something?"

"Yes. You will get a couple of my friends, too."

"How many of you came together?"

"Seven."

"Wow. Well, I don't really care for the details. I'm Mr. Sneb, your Science & Tech 2/3 teacher. Lemme check out this schedule here," he said and looked over Yoh's schedule, and wrote something on it. "I see they have you in English 2. I made a note that you'll need to be put into speech class 'cause your accent is strong as shit." With that the class started laughing. "Hey, none of that. Make sure to make your foreign exchange friend feel welcomed. You can seat in any empty seat Mr..." he looked at his schedule and gave it back to him, "Yoh."

Yoh bowed slightly and sat in the back next to a girl, his cheeks a bit flushed. Mr. Sneb went back to his lesson and Yoh half listened. When Amidamaru finally came back, he was relieved. The black-haired girl's head snapped to him and he wondered why she was staring so hard.

Not wanting to get in trouble, he just raised an eyebrow at the girl and shrugged, as if to say, 'what, creepy chick?'

She pointed to Amidamaru, then her eyes.

"You can see me?" Amidamaru asked the girl. She was actually a pretty girl, just scary looking with her wide dark eyes and make-up.

She nodded and turned back to the teacher, taking notes.

"You should probably do the same, Yoh-sama."

"Oh," he said and opened up his cheap backpack, grabbing supplies. He took his noted in Japanese, because his English looked like chicken scratch. He regretted falling asleep all the time in that class.

* * *

"Ms. Roge, there's a midget that wants your attention..." a kid said in the front row of the English 2 class.

"I am not a midget!" Manta yelled at the kid, pointing.

"Chill, dude..."

"Nick, the proper term is little person," Ms. Roge said to the blond. She turned to Manta and bent over to take his schedule. "Well, I'm Ms. Roge. Everyone, this is Manta Oyamada. He'll be with us from now on. Be nice. And no jokes."

Manta bowed and sat in the only empty seat. He was not going to like being here.

* * *

**I'm not very good at updating. It's funny; I'm up to chapter 7 already. I was writing like crazy while we were sailing away on the ship. **

**I still miss the older version, but this is gonna get good... eventually. Haha.**

** I wonder if someone saved Iron Maiden...**


End file.
